Refusing to Let Go
by Skilverlight
Summary: In hindsight, Kuroko should have probably known it was coming; that it was bound to happen. All the signs were there from the beginning.
1. That Which Is Unexpected

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 4654

Pairing: AkaKuro

_Please bear with me through this chapter; it was necessary to lead into the real story. I did not, for everyone's sanity, go through every single event, as this was not necessary. This is un-beta'd. I do it myself._

* * *

_That Which Is Unexpected_

In hindsight, Kuroko should have probably known it was coming; that it was bound to happen. All the signs were there from the beginning. However no one ever expects these things to happen to them, things that one can only imagine happening to someone on a television drama or hear about through the news to some unknown person that's just _not them_. But Kuroko understands first hand that these things really do happen in real life, and can happen to anyone no matter how unexpected.

To be realistic, even if he'd known beforehand it could happen, there'd have been no way to prevent it. Because really, who would have believed him if he'd told someone before the incident actually occurred? He'd had no serious _proof_. Either way, his life changed that day.

**X.x.x.x.X**

"Tetsu, you're late!" Aomine called as the blue-haired teen walked into the fourth gym hours later than he usually did, still in his uniform which stated he had no intention of practicing that night. However, he hadn't expected the next words to leave the bluenettes mouth.

"I'm going to quit the basketball team" he'd said with his usual straight face, proceeding to explain that he'd probably never be able to play on the same court as the taller player, and that a talentless player like himself couldn't possibly hope to reach even second string with just hard work alone.

"There's no way a guy who stays behind later than the rest can be useless." He couldn't possibly let Kuroko just _quit_, not when Aomine gained respect from such a hardworking boy, made him want to work harder, "If you give up there'll be nothing left."

"Aomine."

It was so sudden the teen jerked, turning to find Akashi standing in the doorway of the gym, Murasakibara behind him. The conversation was normal. I hadn't seen you. It's too crowded in the other gym. It doesn't matter where you practice. Then suddenly, "_Who's he?"_

To have someone notice Kuroko was unexpected. He wasn't surprised that the basketball idiot Aomine had no trouble noticing him, but this was the _captain_ of the team. Why would he _care_ who Kuroko was?

"I always practice with him. His name is Tetsu."

Murasakibara's interest instantly dwindled; returning to his snacks upon finding out that the boy was just a third-stringer. Why did his captain care about a third-stringer? Upon his inquire to leave, Akashi refused, "No, I'm curious. He's interesting; I've never seen a player like this. He might be hiding a talent completely different from our own."

It was those very words that had set everything in motion. Kuroko began training with Akashi and creating his style; his style as a shadow. To grow darker when matched with a star, a light that outshone every other player. He was happy, so very happy. He was promoted to first string, even becoming a regular and playing on the same court as Aomine; he could feel his captains' red eyes on him the entire time, approving of Kuroko's actions and changes and improvements.

With second year, another star appeared on his radar. Kise Ryouta, a blond model and prodigy who could master any sport with just a look that had just transferred to their school. Kuroko had been trying his newest pass with Aomine when the tan teen missed, skimming his hand and rebounding out the large double doors of the first gym. No one had expected the sudden "Ouch!" just outside the door, Aomine quickly running to retrieve the ball and issuing a loud apology after realizing just who he'd been talking to.

Kuroko noted that the basketball idiot had forgotten to mention his name along with the apology, but it soon didn't matter when the blond who'd been hit appeared on the outside of the gym doors and _watched._ Watched as Aomine swerved between the first-stringers that they'd been pinned against for practice and easily dunked the ball. Honey eyes were practically sparkling as Akashi approached him several minutes later and he issued a loud, "I want to join please!"

**X.x.x.x.X**

Kuroko was _glad_ when Akashi informed them that Kise would be replacing Haisaki. The teen was rough and didn't care for basketball. He only cared for winning, beating the opponents to the point of breaking their spirits and _stealing_ what they held dear. It hadn't take long for Kise to challenge Haisaki for his position as regular, only to suffer a crushing defeat; Kise wasn't—hadn't—been ready yet and further proved how heartless he was by leaving with Kise's _ex-_girlfriend. But Kuroko's observations led him to see how Haisaki was struggling to keep up with the other regulars.

Akashi had made it a rule that each player was to score at least twenty points a game, otherwise they'd receive punishment. This changed depending on Akashi's mood at the end of the game; only doubled training if he was at his best, quadrupled at his worst. Haisaki was struggling to keep up with them—everyone besides Kuroko, at least—and he knew Akashi was beginning to see it too. How the teen acted as if he just didn't care; as if he were lazy and could easily score more than what they were required.

He was _glad_ Haisaki was being replaced—the grey haired teen hated his guts; had asked multiple times why a guy who couldn't score was a regular in which Akashi would just answer that he was _special_—but it wasn't unexpected. Kise's eyes had glowed once again when Akashi had read off the list of starters for the next game; had announced that they would keep to this change unless otherwise stated. The blond was pleased to finally play with them all on court, rather than being on the bench and having to watch as only Akashi and Kuroko switched places from court to bench. He was also daunted; would he be able to score those twenty points that was required?

However, he blew this worry away. Kise easily went seven over the required amount during his first game, even if it dulled in comparison to Aomine's forty-eight. In the end they'd easily outscored the opposing team with 105 to 72. Kuroko could easily see that Kise was still growing, and he'd definitely outshine Haisaki very soon. It was later that evening when Kuroko walked past the first gym on his way to the school gate when he heard Akashi easily threaten Haisaki: _quit the basketball team or else._ Kuroko felt a chill travel down his spine, Akashi's voice was the same as usual, but it was so, so much colder at the same time. He leant against the wall for just a moment, fully intending to leave once he no longer felt as if he was the one directly on the end of that voice, receiving the threat. Kuroko jumped when the door opposite of the one he was next to slammed upon as a very, very irate Haisaki alighted from the gym. The glare he received from the teen was dark, threatening and promised _pain_, but the calm, "Tetsuya," that sounded through the already open door made him swallow and Haisaki return the already rising fist to his side.

How Akashi always knew who was around was disturbing, but he respected the teen. Haisaki growled, withdrawing from the shorter boy and hissed a venomous, "Next time you won't be so lucky," before turning and walking away. Kuroko didn't particularly feel bothered by the threat; instead he quickly turned and made his way through the open door where the red headed captain awaited. Akashi was smiling—the one he usually showed to Kuroko when he was pleased or about to initiate a lecture—and eyed the boy to make sure that Haisaki hadn't touched him. Pleased, his eyes settled into looking into Kuroko's own.

"Did you hear what I told Shougo?" Kuroko held back the urge to shiver with his full body, instead, opting to truthfully answer the teen. He _always_ knew when one was lying; lying was not an option.

"Yes, Akashi-kun, I did."

Akashi gave a curt nod, pleased the boy had told the truth, "Then you will keep what you heard between you and I. If anyone asks, Shougo quit because he found it to be too boring to bother with any longer." Kuroko knew that this only excluded the non-regulars; there was no way Akashi would keep this from them. "This is better in the long run; after all, I've graciously saved Shougo from humiliation when Ryouta begins to outperform him. He should be thanking me."

Kuroko remained silent through-out the exchange, waiting for Akashi to finish. He couldn't help when he raised his hand, covering his mouth and stifling a yawn. It was rude of him to yawn in front of his captain, but Akashi chuckled, "Go on home, Tetsuya. It's getting late after all and I know you and Daiki have been here practicing after hours again."

Kuroko bowed, murmured a quiet, "Goodnight, Akashi-kun," and left the gym, red eyes watching him the entire way.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Haisaki transferred out of Teikou at the end of their second year to some no-name middle school in the next prefecture over. Kuroko couldn't help the suspicion that this probably had something to do with Akashi, but at the same time he had no proof for it. He practically _felt_ the captains' eyes watching his every move; watching for Haisaki and just some reason to make him regret simply being alive. It was at the end of second year when Aomine's inborn skills began to truly blossom.

Third year brought about several changes to the team now dubbed as the Generation of Miracles. Aomine was the first to rapidly improve. The power forward became a force to be reckoned with, becoming unstoppable. Kuroko felt Aomine drifting away from him, from their friendship that he cherished so very much. Aomine began to skip practice, stopped _trying_ in games because no one was good enough to face him. No matter what Kuroko said, the tan teen shrugged him off and ignored him. Akashi was aware, he knew, but the captain seemed to not care what Aomine did. Just as long as they were _winning_; as long as he filled his quota per game, Akashi didn't _care._

One by one, each member improved, leaving Kuroko to fade, the light becoming so bright his shadow was diminishing rather than darkening. The day Akashi arrived to practice with an eye patch over his left eye seemed to be the final key to the powerhouse team that was Teikou. When the red haired teen had finally taken it off a week later—and so, so many rumors that something had happened to his eye and that he'd no longer be able to _play_—it was an eerie golden-yellow rather than the piercing red both had been before; Akashi's power of observation and that eerie skill where he just _seemed_ to be able to read the future seemed to have improved further.

Kuroko no longer felt as part of the team. He _hated_ basketball, so much so he wanted to cry. After all, hating something you loved dearly was painful. When the team viciously crushed their opponents at the Championships—their third consecutive win since Akashi had taken over as captain in their first year—Kuroko disappeared. He left before they'd quite finished, having been subbed out during the third quarter, knowing that the five had no need for Kuroko. They'd win without him there easily.

Kuroko had gripped the slip of paper in his hands for several minutes while standing in front of the desk Akashi occupied for so many hours doing paperwork and playing shogi before placing it down. The pure white paper with those dark, dark letters spelling his resignation from the team stood out on the dark grey metal.

He walked out of the room quietly; slipping past people unnoticed and made his way home. They were unable to contact him for the remaining two school-weeks.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Seirin. A newly established private high school, formed during his third year of middle school. Kuroko had not expected much; it was close to home and he just hoped there was a basketball club. So when he found the club table on the map, he quickly made his way there, wrote his name and information on the club form, and slipped away without a trace just as a very tall, red haired teen made his way towards the table himself.

Kuroko could hear the question, "Is this the basketball club," clearly several feet away and he allowed a small smile to make its way to his lips. Perfect, just perfect; he could tell the larger teen was better than average from just a look. He had to see for himself just how much the red head was capable of. Kuroko got his chance later in the day after scaring the wits out of everyone in the gym—it never failed—he came across the redhead he'd learned was called Kagami Taiga at a basketball court. The bluenette had once again managed to surprise the tall teen, had challenged him to a game, and Kagami easily showed his capabilities.

He was large and had power behind his movement, and was quick. Kuroko could work with him, could use him for his goal. I'm a shadow, he told him, and watched as Kagami walked away extremely irritated over Kuroko's weakness.

When they were first pitted in a practice game, first years versus second years, Kagami was the one who did all the scoring. He was obviously still irritated from the night before. After overpowering the second years, they made a comeback, triple-teaming Kagami to stop him from even moving. Kuroko asked for the ball, used his ability of being a shadow, easily making what seemed to be impossible passes and the first years won.

Revealing himself, his talent, had been the first step in his plan.

**X.x.x.x.X**

They lost the Inter-High. It wasn't surprising; Kagami was still developing and still didn't have hope of touching his old light's feet. Aomine had been so very pissed with him, he could see, and had proved it with just how hard he had thrashed their team. It was depressing, but not unexpected, he knew they wouldn't defeat Aomine, but they had to try.

They'd made it far enough and qualified for the Winter Cup, though. He knew he had to develop a new style, one that he could use against Aomine, and to beat Touou. It had taken the entirety of fall. Kuroko slowly began to develop his new techniques; Kagami brought his inerrant jumping power to the next level and practiced with his left hand, even going so far as to return to America to resume learning from his childhood instructor. By the time the Winter Cup rolled around, the entire team had improved by leaps and bounds.

Not long after arriving, Kuroko's phone had gone off. His expression changed from its usual blankness to surprised. He had to go; it was _Akashi_ who contacted him; the one person who had never sent a message since he had resigned. Seirin's coach, Riko, sent along Furihata with him—he knew Akashi wouldn't like that, but it was better to do as she said. The rest of the members were already there: Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and of course, Akashi.

What Tetsu, you have a chaperone with you? Mine-chin has Sa-chin as a chaperone too. Leave Satsuki out of this! Wait, Midorimachi why do you have scissors with you? It's my lucky item of course, stupid. Either way, that's dangerous can you stop carrying them that way while walking? _I'm sorry for the wait._

After some bickering, Akashi repeated himself, sorry for making them wait. That it was great to see them. That someone who shouldn't be was here and needed to leave. That had just happened to be when Kagami made his entrance, surprising both Furihata and himself. So you're Akashi, glad to meet you, he'd said. Akashi remained silent for a moment before asking for the scissors Midorima had. _My hair's bothering me, I was thinking of cutting it._

No one had expected him to walk closer to Kagami, a glint only the rest of the Generation of Miracles recognized in his eyes. _You're Kagami-kun, right_? Kagami quickly moved as scissors came towards his face, scratching along his cheek as the group reacted in shock. _Kagami-kun!_ Akashi simply grinned, amused that the taller redhead had managed to dodge. Since _I always win, I'm always right._

"We're done, I'll be going," the shorter redhead had said, "I wanted to check one thing, but it seems it's not necessary. It seems no one has forgotten our oath back then. The next time we meet will be in battle."

**X.x.x.x.X**

They defeated Touou. It stunned the spectators, Touou's team—_Aomine_—to their cores. However, both he and Kagami hadn't given his previous light time to be depressed. Let's play again. You have yet to match my fist from that day. I'm gonna win next round. Okay.

Kuroko was proud of his team as they overcame and won several times—they defeated Yosen which had two phenomenal players; Murasakibara and Himuro. It was hard of course; all these teams were national level after all. They'd had to win to get their rematch against Kise. Kise just had to win their next match against Fukuda Sougou.

Fukuda brought out an unexpected challenger and acquaintance in the form of Haisaki. The grey haired teen who cared nothing for basketball only wanted to defeat one of the Generation of Miracles and steal their title. It was during this match that Kise managed to copy not only Aomine, but each member of his middle school team.

The following day, Kuroko received a call from Kagami, asking him to go shopping with him. His shoes were totaled, and he needed to find a new pair. After unsuccessful searching, he called Momoi, who brought along Aomine and a pair of his shoes she'd taken. _You both wear the same size don't you?_ Aomine agreed to give Kagami the shoes if he beat him on a three-basket one on one.

Kuroko watched, listening to Momoi as she informed him of how Aomine had punched Haisaki after the teen had lost to Kise. Had left him there, knocked out, and walked away; but she'd felt that he probably wouldn't try anything again.

The match between the two did not last long, Kagami's cries of '_Again, Again, I want those shoes'_ reaching his ears. Aomine had simply thrown the box at the redhead, stating he didn't need them, before walking off; they quickly made their way to the stadium, prepared for their match against Kaijou.

**X.x.x.x.X**

As they prepared, Shuutoku faced off against Rakuzan; Midorima versus Akashi. Midorima had managed to surprise Akashi by relying on his teammate. The green haired teen had gotten into position and _jumped_ without the ball in hands; he hadn't expected Takao to throw it and for Midorima to _shoot_ like that. Akashi quickly destroyed the basis of the technique. It could only come from the left due to Midorima being left handed. During this game, Akashi had shot into Rakuzan's own hoop and had proceeded to lecture his team. _If we lose it'll be my fault. I'll quit the club immediately and as atonement, I will gouge my eyes out._ They of course, won.

The match between Seirin and Kaijou was amazing. Heated words of rivalry between Kuroko, Kagami, and Kise started the match. Kise's perfect copy was formidable, Seirin had difficulties keeping up regardless of their original plan, but they made sure to give it their all. Kagami, during the third quarter and for the third time, entered the "Zone." Kagami managed to turn the tide, keeping both teams on par as well as catching up to Kaijou's score.

Kise had grit his teeth, pleased yet at the same time frustrated. He'd keep going until the very end! He'd started to copy the other Generation of Miracles like in his game against Haisaki. It was during using one of Aomine's skills when he landed wrong, stumbling and hitting the parquet floor loud enough to issue a loud _'thump!'_ The referee blew the whistle and the Kaijou team captain Kasamatsu ran over to check on the blond. Both Kuroko and Kagami had a gut feeling something was wrong.

Kise had tried to stand, crying out and dropping back to the ground. He couldn't play anymore. Seirin took the game only because their ace player could no longer play. After thanking for the match, Kagami had walked over to Kaijou's bench and stopped in front of the blond. _I don't accept this win. Get better, and let's play again._ Kise had shown his dazzling smile and nodded, "Yes!"

**X.x.x.x.X**

Seirin versus Rakuzan; Kuroko couldn't help but wonder if this match had been suicide before they'd even begun. Akashi's eerie precognitive abilities easily trumped them. They knew that they were only standing here right now because Kise had over exerted himself and had not let his legs fully heal from his match against Aomine during the Inter-High. They knew this, but that didn't mean they didn't try their best. But the skill itself from Rakuzan was on another level. Seirin suffered their first crushing loss during the Winter Cup; the championship game itself.

The red headed captain had casually strolled up to Kuroko, who stood next to Kagami after their defeat; had eyed the both of them for a moment before his lips quirked into a small smile that easily sent shivers down both of their spines. "Join me, Tetsuya," he glanced at Kagami for just a moment, as if mocking him, before his eyes settled firmly on looking into Kuroko's.

Kuroko shook his head, "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, but I must decline."

The smile on Akashi's face fell flat, showing his obvious disapproval for the response, "You are questioning me even after I've defeated you Tetsuya? Is it not clear that I am absolute?"

An almost sad smile made its' appearance on Kuroko's face, "No, Akashi-kun, but this is something I must do. I, along with Kagami-kun, _will_ defeat you."

**X.x.x.x.X**

Second year for Kagami and Kuroko had proved to be interesting; their winning streak in the Winter Cup had brought a reputation and with it many first years wanting to join the basketball club. It had been interesting, the first time Kuroko had simply scared them all by just standing there and saying something to Kagami who knew, of course, he'd been there the entire time. Some of the first years were talented, coming from top-notch middle school teams. Of course not all of them were great, but that wasn't entirely unexpected either. They would get better though, just from the environment they were in and practice practice _practice._

Practice was a common word in the basketball clubs dictionary. They _had_ to get better. Just like they knew every other team they'd fought in the Inter-High and Winter Cup was. How every member of the Generation of Miracles was—_is_.

And they'd been right, each team improved by leaps and bounds; Seirin could proudly say they'd also improved. They were able to match and overcome the teams at the Inter-High that year, even defeating Touou. Defeating _Aomine_, something which had been an incredible challenge, but they'd done it. Seirin won the championship match at Inter-High, and yet again won their place to compete in the Winter Cup; to battle _Akashi _once again.

The Winter Cup was thrice as explosive that year than the year before with everyone having improved exponentially. Seirin was miraculously able to stay on top, managed to overcome _Akashi_ and took the tournament by storm. The expression the smaller redhead had made was shocked. Heterochromatic eyes were wide in disbelief, before his facial expression shifted to that of _rage_. "I'll get you Tetsuya, next year. I promise you that," he'd said before walking out of the stadium.

Third year brought the graduation of their coach and the rest of the regulars while Kuroko and Kagami became third years themselves. Riko took an official job as a basketball coach at the school, enjoying watching as the team grew stronger and stronger. Cultivating talent was the best as she was want to say. Many things changed, of course. Fukuda was given the position as captain—he'd become reliable, Hyuuga had said—before leaving practice for the final time.

With Riko's guidance the year before, they had begun to build a team of players not centered on the third years. And of course this year they would have to do the same.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Around the time the Inter-High rolled around, Kuroko felt as if he was being watched. It came at odd hours of the day. Sometimes during morning practice, sometimes during school hours, but more often than not he felt as if eyes were boring into him after evening practice and on the way home. Kuroko simply shrugged the feeling off as paranoia. Who would want to watch over Kuroko?

That year, Seirin came just short of winning yet again against Touou. Kuroko knew he'd been slightly off, and it was possibly being out of his game that had cost them victory. Touou had defeated them by a single point difference. But there was no point stating this, it was Kuroko's own fault for getting so out of it lately; the feeling of being watched had seemed to increase.

The feeling of being watched seemed to be at its' worst at the Winter Cup. He could practically feel breath creeping down the back of his neck, it was so intense. Kuroko had confided in Kagami about it then, but Kagami had simply told Kuroko that he was probably feeling the nerves. After all, they were the current reigning champions of the winter tournament.

That year, Haisaki had yet again made an appearance. The teen looked just as rough as before, his face a perpetual scowl, and he glared at Kuroko when he walked by him. Kuroko could vaguely remember the threat from middle school—_you won't be so lucky next time._ It'd been Kuroko and Kagami—Seirin—to defeat Haisaki's team this year.

The matches went by in a flash. That year it'd been Kaijou—_Kise_—to take the championship crown. Seirin had fought until the end, but they had lost. Kaijou had trumped them, and went on to face off against Rakuzan. Kuroko had seen Akashi in the front row of the stands, had seen the frown as Seirin lost, as Kagami came up behind him and patted his shoulder. He hadn't gotten to prove Kuroko wrong; hadn't gotten to take his revenge for feeding him his first taste of defeat. Akashi hated that.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Kuroko stifled a yawn on the way home. It was going on ten, having gone to Maji Burger with Kagami before hanging out at his apartment after the tournament, playing games the rest the evening and reminiscing over their three glorious years of High School. Before he'd known it, it was nine thirty and he claimed that he should head home.

Kagami had offered to let him stay the night, _you said you felt you were being watched right_, but Kuroko declined. _I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kagami-kun. I've not felt it since the first day of the tournament. I'm sure it was just nerves as you said,_ he'd said before retrieving his bag, slipping his shoes on, and making an exit. About half way to his own home, Kuroko noticed that his shoe lace was untied. He squatted down, fingers wrapping around the lose strings when he felt striking _pain_ to the back of his head.

He fell into waiting arms, vision growing dark and only able to make out two features; a familiar smirk with heated, cruel eyes.

* * *

_A/N: I hope I didn't butcher Akashi too much. I'm a little nervous writing him; well, I'm nervous in general posting this actually. _


	2. Save Me

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 5013

Pairing: AkaKuro

**Warning:** Implied AoKuro/KagaKuro; **RAPE** **(IF YOU CANNOT TAKE THAT PLEASE LEAVE NOW)**; Abuse/Torture

_Oh god, don't kill me for this chapter. -Hides under bed- This is way out of my usual, in fact this is the first story I've written like this, so I'm a little worried. Please be gentle. Again, it's unbeta'd._

_Note: Akashi is not mentioned much period in the manga, so I've made some things up for this to work._

* * *

_Save Me_

The sound of his phone ringing woke Kagami from his sleep. A glance at his clock revealed it was going on ten thirty so he supposed it wasn't an entirely ridiculous time to be receiving a phone call, but still annoying none-the-less. Running a hand over his face, he sat up in bed and reached for the phone and just as he got his hands on it, the ringing stopped. With a raised brow he moved to climb out of bed and take a trip to the bathroom to relieve himself.

As the stupid thing began to ring again while he was in there, he swore; whoever it was would have to wait a minute. The ringing stopped again for the moment, and he finished up and washed and dried his hands. The third time the damn thing began to ring, Kagami was able to answer.

"Hello?" He was not, however, expecting who was on the other end and cursed as Aomine's voice came through the line, "About fucking time you answered, idiot! Bet you were too busy molesting Tetsu to unwrap yourself and answer the damn phone!"

Kagami felt his brow twitch and grit his teeth, "The fuck if I was, Aho-mine! Kuroko went home last night at about nine thirty! The fuck are you implying, anyway? He's just a friend!"

Instead of a biting mark in reply he received silence, and Kagami's brows took a nosedive, "Aomine, you still there?" The quiet _shit_ on the other end of the phone had him sucking in a breath, "Did something happen to Kuroko..?"

"He never went home last night," Kagami heard muttered and he felt a weight settle in the pit of his stomach, "His parents called me first thing this morning, asking if he was with me." He heard the other teen heave a sigh, could hear him lick his lips, and he could guess he might've even been cradling his forehead in anxiety, "So I called around asking the others and he's not with them either…"

Kagami licked his lips and heaved his own sigh, "So... he's gone?" When he heard another expletive murmured on the other end, he bit his bottom lip, "Get everyone together, we'll look for him. Meet me at Maji downtown," and without waiting for a response he hung up to get ready.

**X.x.x.x.X**

By the time Kagami arrived at Maji, Aomine, Momoi, and Kise were already there. Aomine and Kise both looked grim, facial expressions dark and listless. Momoi on the other hand was sitting on a bench besides the two, face covered by hands and body shaking. He could imagine the girl was possibly taking Kuroko being missing the hardest; she'd claimed many times that she loved him from the bottom of her heart after all.

He could tell she did, there was no question about it; so he sort of felt sorry for her when Kuroko had thus far shown absolutely no interest in her, and he wondered why. Either way, he hoped for her sake they managed to find Kuroko, preferably unharmed. Kagami felt she'd no doubt _break_ if something were to have happened to Kuroko.

Arriving besides the trio, his eyes locked with Aomine who nodded and muttered a small _Yo._ The usual happy-go-lucky model simply stared off into space until Aomine nudged him with his elbow. Kise snapped out of his reverie and in turn, snapped at Aomine. The midnight haired teen looked taken aback, Kagami sure as hell felt shocked, and Kise's face changed from annoyed to sheepish and he muttered an apology. Aomine shrugged it off, _It's fine, it's what we're all feeling_.

Momoi gave a sniffle before raising her head. The girls' eyes were swollen and bloodshot and he can imagine she's been crying since she first learned that her precious Tetsu-kun was missing. Kagami simply bit his lip with a sigh and waited patiently for the other Kiseki members to arrive; he wasn't stupid enough to believe that they wouldn't all come together if one of their own was missing, even if Kuroko was the one to end Akashi's winning streak. They had, after all, come together before the start of that first Winter Cup, and he recalls Kuroko mentioning running into several of them in the city a few times as well.

Midorima was the next to arrive, a stuffed dog in one hand and a music note keychain hanging from around its' neck. Once he'd stopped by the group of them, he'd pushed his glasses up and quietly murmured that the dog was the Aquarius lucky item today and he felt it may help them find him. Kagami supposed that was just his way of showing how worried he was, despite both he and Kuroko declaring that they really didn't get along that well.

It wasn't until nearly an hour later when the final two arrived; Kagami couldn't help but wonder what had taken them so long. After all, if they didn't live here, they'd been staying at nearby hotels. Akashi walked towards the group with a regality that commanded respect with Murasakibara trailing behind him with only a sucker in his mouth and a determined look on his face. It was kind of strange seeing the giant without an armful of junk food, but he supposed that was just how serious the other was to find Kuroko. Akashi's mismatched eyes met Kagami's for a moment before turning towards the other, taking in their dispositions and sighing, "Shall we begin?"

**X.x.x.x.X**

The sun was beginning to set when the group settled back at Maji to eat something, pushing two large rectangular tables together. The atmosphere surrounding them was dark even though the rest of the restaurant was boisterous and loud with conversation. It was Aomine who coughed before saying anything.

"Tetsu's parents called earlier. They reported him missing to the police and told them we were looking for him…"

The sentence seemed unfinished, so Kagami prodded him on with a, "And..?" He received a glare that blatantly said _I'm getting to that_ before continuing, "And they'd like to speak with us; the sooner the better; especially you, Kagami, since you were the last person to see Tetsu."

Well, he should've figured that. He _was_ the last to see Kuroko. Kagami was pretty sure he was on top of the suspect list as is. Though, he couldn't help thinking of Kuroko mentioning he was being watched, and wondering just who had been watching the shadow boy. It was silent as the group ate what they ordered; Kagami sucking on a vanilla milkshake that he'd ordered subconsciously. He didn't even like them but it was such a habit to buy them for the blue haired boy that'd he'd ordered it right along with his burgers like usual; he almost dropped it though when Akashi spoke.

"Haisaki. It could be him; after all, he had planned to go after Ryouta during the first Winter Cup," he was silent as he let the group digest the information, but they knew he wasn't finished. "Also, we all knew how much he disliked Tetsuya. In fact, the day I suggested he quit, he also threatened Tetsuya; verbally and physically. I don't see it as such a far stretch, wouldn't you all agree?" Mismatched eyes glanced around the table, pleased from the expressions that they all seemed to agree; that is, until he glanced to Kagami.

His eyes and facial expression suggested that he didn't quite believe that, which annoyed Akashi. However, this one wasn't part of his team. No, he was part of Tetsuya's secondary team when the boy felt the need to abandon them and try to prove something unnecessary. "Do you have other ideas, Kagami-kun?" He asked, watching as the redhead started at being addressed—something he enjoyed—and looked in his direction, mouth opening before closing yet again.

It was after a moment of silence and biting his lip before sighing and shaking his head. He couldn't think of any reason beyond the fact that Haisaki just did not seem up to no good, no matter that it'd been he and Kuroko to defeat him during the third Winter Cup. "No."

Pleased, Akashi gave a small smile; one that sent shivers through each of their spines. They knew better than to question Akashi, after all. Kagami, however, had a bad feeling.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Kuroko's eyes flew open with a startled gasp, hand flying to the back of his head and feeling the large bump. So it'd really happened? He'd been stuck? Luckily, it didn't feel as if there was any blood, wet or dried on his hair, so the blow hadn't been too bad, but he could also feel a sharp twinge of pain within his skull with every heartbeat.

Heaving a breath, Kuroko glanced up towards a flicking oil lamp; small but light enough to enable him to see the room he was in. It was cold, small, and rectangular in shape, a dark, heavy oak door stood against the farthest wall. The air was damp, smelling of wetness and a faint smell of laundry mixed with stronger scents of plaster, dust, and paint, making him believe he was in a basement of some sort. The walls were laid in large block with white paint covering them. Looking up he could see wooden beams which he assumed were helping to hold the floor above him up, and beneath him stretched grey concrete, a few spots sticking up in bumps and points as if whoever had laid it couldn't be bothered to make sure it'd been flat.

Looking back down at himself, Kuroko found he was still in his clothes minus his shoes. He was sitting on a thick blanket, which he assumed was put there because of the floors, and while it helped, he could still feel several bumps and cold seeping through. There was a bucket several feet away from him which was curiously empty, but that didn't matter. What _did_ matter was trying to get out of here.

Kuroko stood, curious why his movement wasn't really all that hindered. He wasn't complaining though, if his kidnapper was careless enough to not tie him up, so be it. The first step was dizzying, the room suddenly a mix of spinning colors, black dots, and chromatic sparkles and he wondered if he might have a concussion from that blow to the back of his head. Subconsciously, he spread his legs to widen his stance to remain standing, arm reaching out to find purchase on the nearby wall; closing his eyes, Kuroko simply breathed. In, out, in, out. It took a few moments, but when he didn't feel the pull of vertigo on his body any longer, blue eyes cracked open and glanced around the room.

The lamp flickered, slightly dimmer he realized, but the room no longer spun and colors remained stationary; not that there was much color to the room to begin with but that was beside the point. Gently pushing himself off the wall, Kuroko took another step, slow and calculated and simply _checking_ if he could even walk without becoming dizzy yet again. The feeling returned for a moment, but just as quickly subsided and he took another step.

It was only as he was a few feet from the door when he realized he _couldn't_. It was if all sound rushed to him in a split moment as the loud, metallic sound of chain pulling taut echoed in the small room. Kuroko winced; looking down at the tight cuff he'd failed to realize clung to his ankle, separated from skin by the fabric of his sock. Kuroko bit his lip, so his captor hadn't been stupid, had chained him to a wall and he felt a bit idiotic for not realizing it sooner.

Exhaling, Kuroko gave a last tug before walking back to the makeshift bed and curled himself into the nearby corner. This wasn't right. His parents would be worried. His friends would be wondering where he was. And the soft gurgle of his stomach alerted to him that he was hungry. What on earth had he done to deserve this?

**X.x.x.x.X**

Jolting awake to the sound of a creaking door opening, Kuroko looked up to find it was dark in the room, the oil lamp going out sometime during the time he'd fallen back to sleep. He hadn't even realized he had, but there was nothing to do besides count the lines in the walls, bumps on the floor, and beams on the ceiling; all mundane tasks that'd bore anyone to sleep, really. The opened door brought with it a bright light from an artificial source, temporarily blinding the bluenette, forcing his eyes to clench shut and attempt to squint open. The sound of it closing behind the person enabled him to reopen his eyes to once again find darkness.

The sound of sandaled feet walking across the room just feet away from him quickened his breathing, Kuroko trying his best to be silent. He could hear movements, heard a plastic bag being set on the small end-table that held the lamp and the crinkle as the person searched for something within. The sudden 'click' after it became silent brought a small source of light, which he concluded was from a lighter, as well as the ability to somewhat see the other person.

Taking a breath, exhaling after realizing he'd held that breath, the bluenette eyed the figure. The first thing Kuroko realized was the figure was pale, pale and slender like himself, the hand holding the lighter small and almost feminine. The next was the traditional clothing, a crimson yukata that reached the other figures ankles, tied around the waste with an obi that appeared to be black, bamboo sandals protecting just as slender feet from the cold, slightly ridged ground. It wasn't until the lamp was relit and the figure turned towards him that he could see the others face.

Kuroko felt his breath hitch when he finally looked into mismatched eyes surrounded by mussed crimson hair that looked almost as if the other had been sleeping before arriving. Maybe he had been. Kuroko opened his mouth, wanted to ask what was going on, why was he here, why was _Akashi_ here, and why was he chained to a wall in a cellar in what he assumed was on the Akashi family grounds, but he closed it just as soon after. He had no doubt by the glint in Akashi's eyes that he'd be far from pleased if Kuroko were to speak first, and only further proven by the smirk that formed on Akashi's face, knowing exactly what the bluenette was thinking.

"We can't have you sitting in the dark, now can we, Tetsuya?" A shiver coursed through his body, and he continued to watch, opting not to answer. From the look of it, Akashi wasn't expecting an answer either, smirk widening further and knowing full well just how his words affected the other boy. After another moment of gauging Kuroko, the smirk dropped, in its' place a small smile that was just as cruel, but held less malice. "You're probably starving, aren't you Tetsuya? Would you like to eat something?"

At the thought of food, the bluenettes' stomach betrayed him, letting out a gurgle of protest at being empty for who knows how long. Akashi nodded, murmuring a quiet _I thought so_ before returning his hands to the bag, producing a bento box and bread along with a bottle of water, kneeling and setting it before him. Kuroko was confused and distressed, but the invitation to eat was a difficult one to pass up. He'd be able to think better after eating, he told himself, and properly figure out how he'd get himself out of here, and so he reached first for the water.

He kept an eye on Akashi, wondering if the redhead perhaps had another trick up his sleeve, but he said nothing; simply watched as Kuroko took the bottle, opened it, and took a large gulp of water that trailed down the side of his chin, watched as some of it trailed down his throat and a few drops dripped down onto his shirt. After he'd closed the bottle, watched Akashi's eyes follow the liquid that had slipped from his mouth, Kuroko quickly raised his sleeve to his face and wiped it off; he did not like the look he was being given one bit, it was unnerving and unnatural and he couldn't help but feel it meant something _bad_. Another glance at Akashi, he could tell he was enjoying watching Kuroko act nervously, having settled back against the wall and simply _watched_ as he tried to draw attention away from himself, watched as Kuroko quickly grabbed the lunch box and bread, as he opened the plastic slowly and bit into it.

Kuroko wasn't stupid in the least. Akashi was planning something the longer he watched the teen. He finally understood just _who_ had been watching him for so many months, just as he knew he'd been watched all through-out middle school by those very same eyes. But these eyes held different reasons for watching him than the ones in the past, and he wondered if perhaps Akashi had been planning this for a time, perhaps since he'd first denied the others' command to go to Akashi and join Rakuzan's team instead.

It was when Kuroko was halfway through the lunch box when Akashi moved, stood from his place against the wall and moved to tower over the bluenette. He swallowed the mouthful of food before braving a glance up, blue locking with red and gold and following the movement as the other descended in front of him, onto his knees, and reaching out to take the remains and set them aside. Kuroko felt sick as his nerves wound tight, strummed with the flutter of his heartbeat.

"Tetsuya…" Kuroko was afraid of just how soft that voice was, the way it belied the others' demeanor entirely, as if he cared. "You've disappointed me, Tetsuya. Defeated me, and then lost before I could pay you back; denied me what I want, disobeyed me." The glitter in his eyes made Kuroko inhale a deep breath, exhale slowly and in an obvious shudder that made Akashi's eyes shine brighter and he swallowed as the other leant forward and heated breath caressed his ear. "And I think it's time I pay you back."

**X.x.x.x.X**

A week; it'd already been a week and the police still had no leads on Kuroko. Claimed that the chances of finding Kuroko were diminishing and the chance of him even being _alive_ were even slimmer. Kagami didn't want to believe that, though. He knew Kuroko was alive.

The police had questioned them all. Being that Kagami lived alone and was also the last to see the boy, he was the highest on the suspect list. It was only due to security camera footage that Kagami was able to escape being arrested; they'd been able to prove that he'd not left the building after Kuroko had left. The others' also had alibis that concluded that they also weren't the kidnappers.

Aomine had been at home, his parents downstairs the entire time. Kise had been at the hotel partying with his team the entire night, and thus they'd concluded that it was not him. Momoi had also been home, but they also didn't believe that the girl could have done it either, at least not without an accomplice. Murasakibara had been at a convenience store buying more sweets and other junk food which had been easy to prove from video footage, and also because Himuro had been with him.

Hell, even Haisaki had had an alibi, regardless of it not having been a very good reason. The teen had been arrested for getting into a fight a few hours before and so had already been at the station's jail when Kuroko had went missing. Kagami couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about Akashi's alibi however. To him, there just seemed to be too many red lights and beacons and just _holes_ in his alibi.

Akashi had disappeared into his room the moment the team had gotten back. The hotel video footage showed him leaving before eight and returning a little after ten thirty with a convenience store bag in hand. When questioned on where he'd went, he'd answered that he'd went to his parents' house, which he learned was nestled in a small residential community just out of the city. The red heads' parents worked in Tokyo, and Akashi lived with his grandparents due to where he'd chosen to go to school.

He had apparently been there to see them off, as they were going on a business trip and had asked Akashi to watch the house while they were gone; consequently the entire remaining two and a half weeks of their winter break before the new semester. They had indeed said their son had been there—the police having contacted them through the number the redhead had stored in his phone—up until they'd left at about nine-thirty, in which they'd simply assumed Akashi had returned to the hotel for the night, the read head saying he'd walked back and had visited a convenience store a block away from the hotel.

He couldn't help but feel the police weren't interested in checking into the missing pieces to Akashi's story because his family was well off. He understood that much when finding out that his grandparents lived on a large shrine, his grandfather a powerful head figure in Kyoto; apparently just as scary as Akashi, so Kagami figured that's where his _'I'm always right' _personality had come from. If they weren't going to look into it, he'd do it himself. Somehow.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Kuroko wasn't sure how many days it'd been since he'd first been struck and his freedom taken away, the sound of the door opening had become both a relief and torture. Usually the redhead was calm and calculated, so when he arrived agitated and seething, Kuroko felt terror. Akashi entered, door forcefully opening and eyes searching, a cruel smile slipping onto his face at seeing Kuroko and he closed the door so much gentler than he'd entered.

Kuroko had found his strength ripped away and trampled on as the redhead slammed him into the wall, pinning him there and pressing a hard kiss to his lips. The shock and the pain from the back of his head hitting the wall meant nothing when he felt a hard bite to his bottom lip, inciting a sharp cry from the bluenette. Kuroko felt one of Akashi's hands move down and slip beneath his shirt, sliding up his torso, sending shivers down his spine.

When Akashi pulled back, blood spotted the redheads bottom lip, felt his own throbbing and knew the blood was his. The look in heterochromatic eyes was wild, an insane beast finally finding its freedom to inflict pain and suffering and blood. He felt the hand on his torso return downward, grasping the hem of Kuroko's shirt and pulling it up, mismatched eyes locked to his own and _daring_ him to object, _daring_ him to give Akashi a reason to inflict more pain. Kuroko swallowed, allowing the redhead to pull the shirt up over his head, jolting when he realized it was being used to keep his hands behind his back.

"You're beautiful Tetsuya, did you know that?" Heated breath whisked past the bluenettes ear, a warm, wet tongue flicking out to trail the shell of his ear, down his neck, and to his shoulder, crying out when he suddenly felt teeth sinking into the skin there. It hurt, practically burned as those teeth sunk deeper and he felt suction as they pierced to the point of drawing blood. Akashi seemed to only stop when he felt Kuroko's knees buckle, lowering the smaller teen to the ground before kissing him again, biting the already abused lip and taking advantage of the gasp to slip his tongue in and explore. Twined the appendage around Kuroko's own, enticing pleasurable feelings and a soft moan that Kuroko couldn't believe came from _him_.

Akashi smiled, noting the disheveled look, the panting, the pink tint of skin, and the red of bites and blood. Kuroko just looked so much more beautiful this way, so much better than that calm look of disinterest. He was pleased, he knew he'd been the only to see Kuroko in this state, and that made the sight so much sweeter, it was an aphrodisiac of its own kind.

"Lift," he commanded, undoing the bluenettes' jeans, pulling both pants and underwear down below Kuroko's knees and eyeing the revealed body in approval. Kuroko's skin was pale and smooth, nearly flawless with the exception of several small scars. He did not enjoy being eyed like a piece of meat, trying to fold in on himself with a quiet whimper.

White light and chromatic sparkles danced in his vision the next moment, Kuroko registering heated pain across his cheek and realizing that Akashi had backhanded him. Then he was entirely lying on the floor, legs propped up and vision still swimming. It wasn't until he felt wet heat cover his member that he cried out, tried to sit up and get Akashi _off _of him. "S-stop, Akashi-kun, please!"

The redhead ignored him, sucking, licking, and using his hands to roam Kuroko's skin and inflame him. Kuroko felt helpless, whimpered as his body began to react to the sensual touches and delicate caresses of wet and heat. Could feel Akashi smirking around his growing erection before the teen lifted his mouth away and brought his fingers to Kuroko's mouth with the command to suck.

When Kuroko hesitated at the command, Akashi's free hand gripped the base of the bluenettes erection and _squeezed,_ tearing a pained whimper from the other. When the grip loosened he took Akashi's fingers into his mouth, drawing his tongue across the fingers and sucking softly, the soft moan that came from the teen on top of him encouraging him to suck a bit harder. He wasn't stupid; he knew what Akashi was going to do, and he felt the best way to avoid more pain was to please the redhead, so he did.

"You're good at this Tetsuya," he breathed, kissing Kuroko's hip in reward before pulling his fingers from the teen's mouth. His breath hitched when he felt those fingers trail down and press against his entrance, wincing in surprise when one pressed in. The sensation was strange, and he focused on simply breathing as the finger rubbed along his insides, pressed in before drawing out then again pushing forward. Akashi focused on watching Kuroko's facial expression, watching as he flinched as a second finger pushed in along with the first. Watched as he winced when the redhead scissored his fingers before continuing to push and pull, seeking to find the bundle of nerves and encourage another kind of facial expression.

The loud gasp and full body shiver alerted Akashi to when he found it and he licked his lips in anticipation. Kuroko made the most erotic facial expression when he'd pressed it, so he pressed against it again, and again, and again wrenching soft moans from his throat. To Kuroko, it felt amazing and at the same time dirty, disgustingly dirty and cold. Why did his body have to be such an active participant when he wanted nothing to do with this?

A whimper left his throat when Akashi removed his fingers, the redhead pulling back and worked to pull down Kuroko's clothes the rest the way, leaving his socks on his feet and clothes hanging from the cuffed ankle, shifting his way to press closer between their bodies. Kuroko's eyes clenched shut as he heard fabric shuffling then thick heat pressing against his backside. He didn't want this.

"You are mine, Tetsuya," Akashi growled, pressing into tight heat in a single thrust, reveling in the scream that tore from the others' throat, "Have been mine since I first helped you harness your powers as a shadow. I wonder if you believe me though. Probably not, though you will." Mismatched eyes watched Kuroko; a soft groan escaping his own lips as the tight walls undulated, trying to remove Akashi's girth from where it didn't belong. A sharp gasp escaped the bluenettes' lips, tears slipping down his cheeks as he moved, pulling out to push back in slowly.

Then he was moving, pushing and pulling and the sound of skin slapping began to echo in the room, the obscene sound of wet as he moved within the others body, the sound of cries both in ecstasy and despair as he took the teen against his will. Akashi smirked, leaning and pulling Kuroko's body in a curl as he moved to suck on the bluenettes throat and growled, "How far did you go with Daiki back then, Tetsuya? Did you let him fuck you?" He pulled back to look at the others' face, wanting to see the effect his words had, wanting to break the younger teen. "Regret it when he began to lose interest in basketball; in you?"

"Or what about Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's eyes snapped open, staring straight into Akashi's, the eyes of a devil. "Do you suck his dick with that sinful mouth of yours? Ride him after getting him alone?" He smirked at the shaking of the others' head, at the obvious denial to his words and he gave a particularly hard thrust, striking the others prostate and wrenching a loud, sobbing moan from Kuroko. "Or perhaps you gave yourself as a prize when you defeated me?"

After those words everything became a blur. Kuroko cried and screamed, enjoyed himself and hated that enjoyment, hated his body for reacting to everything Akashi did to him. Could only wish someone, _anyone_ would find him right there and then and save him from this torture and debauchery.

* * *

_A/N: Wonder how many people want to kill me now? Third part is started. I was going to include more that I'd written, but I'll save it for the final chapter. Kuroko being saved._

_I had a hard time with this one, I'll admit. I found a huge, massively critical plot hole that just blew the whole entire story to pieces. Thankfully, thought out a work around after about two hours of fretting. I really need someone to talk to about these things; a guy who's too busy killing people in a mmo is not a very good idea-bouncer._


	3. Insanity

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 2600

Pairing: AkaKuro

Warning: Mentions of rape; Abuse/Torture; Bloodplay

_Uhm, warning, I feel the "saving" is very anti-climactic. So don't expect anything elaborate. Also half the size of the first two chapters. I'm sorry, lol. I may or may not go over and add more here and there, but I really just wanted this done. Lol.  
_

* * *

_Insanity_

On the bridge of two weeks, the police had declared that the bluenette was most probably dead. They'd continue to search for him, but on a smaller scale than before. Kagami couldn't help but think that they were simply giving up. This always happened; was a common thing to happen in the States whenever someone went missing. The friends and family would be avidly searching, but the police would give up, would move on to other cases and only if there was a clue on the missing person would they truly look into it.

While he understood why this was the usual occurrence, he didn't believe it was right. He had no doubt in his mind Kuroko was still alive, and honestly he believed he knew exactly who the culprit was. He just lacked the proof for his theory. Kagami had been highly unsuccessful when it came to getting the clues he needed to push the blame onto Akashi and reveal the truth behind heterochromatic eyes.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Kuroko found that whenever Akashi arrived in any mood besides his usual calm, collectedness it was the same incident all over again. He'd toy with Kuroko's body, pull reactions, take care to prep him, and the mental whirlwind would start all over again. If that wasn't bad enough, the red head had one day arrived with a dainty butterfly knife, and Kuroko learned of a fetish he hadn't been aware of until Akashi presented it. The redhead had oh-so-gently slid the sharp object across his abdomen, watched as the liquid of life bubbled to the surface and dripped down Kuroko's side before leaning forward to lap it up.

Akashi had literally bit into the skin, into the cut, and _sucked_. Had moaned as he pulled Kuroko's blood from his body until the pressure had cauterized the wound; with no more blood flow he would move to a new spot to do it all over again. His hips, the inside of his thighs, stomach, shoulders— a multitude of places littered with small slices from the blade until Akashi had been thoroughly satisfied, thoroughly aroused, and took Kuroko yet again. It was terrible, painful, and dirty and bruises littered his skin in a kaleidoscope of colors.

It was during one of Akashi's sessions that he'd left Kuroko's arms free. Kuroko had grabbed onto Akashi's shoulders, had dug his nails into equally pale skin and drug them down the redheads' arms in reaction to a particularly painfully-wonderful assault on his sweet spot. Akashi had enjoyed it, had doubled his efforts to sweetly torture the teen and pull more reactions from the smaller body, had kissed his lips as Kuroko tried to find a better source of purchase for his hands and groaned when nails raked down his back. The bluenette could only come to the conclusion that Akashi liked pain just as much as he seemed to enjoy inflicting it, maybe even more. The more Akashi enjoyed something, the less Kuroko was harmed, the thought remained in his mind each and every time.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Kuroko sighs as the heat of soap and water caresses his skin for the first time in days. He's thankful for the small respite the redhead has decided to grant him as he rests low in the water. Monochromatic eyes watch him from the shower stool, as if he may find a way to escape the windowless room. The skin of his previously cuffed ankle is red and sore, and the cuts on his skin burn from the soap.

Kuroko shifts as Akashi stands, eyes closing as if that would change the situation, as if when he opens them again it'll all have been a cruel dream and he'll wake in bed. That's not the case, however, as he feels fingertips press under his chin, caressing the wet skin in deceptively gentle movements.

"Open your eyes, Tetsuya," Akashi murmurs and he obeys, blue eyes fluttering open with resign. Akashi leans in close, close enough Kuroko can feel his breath until a shrill ring from another room has the redhead closing his eyes with a sigh and pulling away. Then they're open again and he's turning to stalk out of the room with a perfunctory, "I'll be back. Stay."

Kuroko can hear Akashi answering the phone in the other room, hear his voice rise slightly, before he hears footsteps and he assumes the redhead has wandered to another part of the house. Heaving a breath, Kuroko carefully stands, wincing as cuts pull taught but don't bleed. He finds clothes he assumes are meant for him folded and placed on a counter and dons them.

Quietly and carefully, Kuroko slides the bathroom door open, peeking around for any sign of the redhead and hearing his voice down the hall, opposite the direction they'd come. Inhaling softly, the bluenette takes a step, then another, before he's tip-toeing down the hall and to the stairs. He tries to remember which step it was that creaked on the way up before deciding that using the railing to lighten his steps is the smarter choice.

He's on the landing at the base of the steps when he hears the monotonous tone Akashi's using with whoever, draw closer, and he runs now, quickly fighting with the locks on the front door of the house and flinging it open. He's not stupid, he knows any second now Akashi will realize he didn't follow his order. That Kuroko was no longer in the bathroom, and he knew Akashi would come after him.

Dashing out, Kuroko finds it's a quaint little neighborhood about a twenty minute walk from the city limits. He bites his lip knowing that if it came to an endurance test, wounded or not, Akashi would catch him. He runs regardless. It's not until he's three blocks down that he stops at a house with a screened-in porch, opening the door and ducking inside. He leans back against the wall, panting, swallowing thickly, and trying to quiet himself as he listened for the sound of footsteps, for Akashi's voice, for anything, because he's not stupid and Akashi was only minutes behind him.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Kuroko wakes some hours later with a shiver. He's surprised he managed to fall asleep, surprised Akashi hadn't found him. How had he not easily figured out where he was? Licking his lips, Kuroko stood with a wobble, peeking out around the street before opening the door and slowly descending the stairs. He didn't see anyone or anything around, and so he took his chance. He attempts to run, however a hand grabbing his wrist halts him and he trips, only held up by the person holding him.

Swallowing, Kuroko finds Akashi gripping him, eyes narrow and very obviously pissed. The growl coming from the red heads' throat doesn't help, and Kuroko feels a shiver from fear this time travel down his spine. The grip tightens painfully before he's being drug back the way they came, Kuroko struggling the entire way. A loud bark startles them both, Akashi shoving Kuroko through the front door hard as a familiar husky rounds the corner, charging forward with an uncertain Kagami in tow.

Kagami's eyebrows dive as he sees Akashi, even more so at the quickness of him shutting the door he's in front of, almost rough. And Nigou doesn't seem too pleased either, running quickly towards the red head with teeth bared. He doesn't expect the husky to run up to Akashi and growl, a vicious side he's never seen before and Kagami is admittedly afraid of the dog at the moment. What surprises him however, is when Nigou looks at the door before biting right onto the leg of Akashi's pants and jerks his head.

He hears snarling as he tugs like he's pulling on a toy and suddenly the door flings back open and Kuroko's there and Nigou let's go in favor of moving in front of Kuroko and guarding him from the slighter red head. So, admittedly, Kagami decides that following Nigou had been the best plan possible, apparently. And he felt kind of smug; Akashi truly had been the perpetrator. Kagami ran over quickly, pulling Kuroko to him, noting the bluenette not just flinch at being touched, but hiss in pain.

"Kuroko, you okay?" Kagami had been quick to ask, to check over his outwards appearance. He was paler than Kagami was used to; eyes dull, and a little dirty, but seemed alright.

"I'm okay, Kagami-kun. Thank you." He could hear the sincerity in the bluenette's voice as he pulled his phone out, quickly dialing the police to report his finding, Nigou on top of the redhead, teeth still bared and snapping as if to say 'I'll bite' whenever the redhead moved. They stayed that way until the police arrived.

**X.x.x.x.X**

Akashi was arrested and Kuroko taken to the hospital. At first the bluenette was unwilling; refusing to let the doctors treat him, touch him, until Kagami was in the room with him. The horror Kagami felt at seeing Kuroko's skin, red and sore and infected in a few places, purple and blue and green in others, was plain on his face. When he found out that not only had Kuroko been cut to ribbons, but he'd been _raped_ multiple times, the shock intensified.

Once he's treated and robed in a hospital gown, pain killers in his system, and he's asleep, Kagami follows the doctor out to inform the friends and family of the diagnosis. The reactions are diverse but not unexpected; terror, grief, shock, anger.

Momoi all but stops breathing before a soft wail escapes her lips, Kuroko's mother isn't much better and she comforts the young girl she's come to learn harbors affection for her son. His father rubs his wives' back while Aomine stands awkwardly behind the pair of women, there if Momoi needed him. Kagami can see the twisting rage and sorrow and regret—as if it were all his fault that Kuroko had been kidnapped—haunting Aomine's features.

Kise's face is of pure anger, pacing as Midorima, still shocked, tries to stop the blond. Murasakibara is all but staring at them, looking almost confused, but also sad. The blond eventually sites beside him, leaning his head onto Murasakibara's shoulder and looking lost. Midorima excuses himself to the bathroom.

Kagami moves to stand besides Aomine, heaving a sigh and murmuring for his ears alone, "He looks terrible."

**X.x.x.x.X**

Akashi is tried in court as an adult. With help of a lawyer on his grandfather's behalf, Akashi claims insanity. After a review of evidence and disclosing the reason why Akashi had taken Kuroko, he is declared legally insane and is to serve his time in a mental hospital.

**X.x.x.x.X**

It's been two years since the incident, and Kuroko's recovered for the most part. He's a bit more skittish when it comes to being touched, so the group of friends has gotten used to alerting Kuroko they're there and who it is before they touch him. He hates it, but it's necessary until he doesn't feel as if he's going to be hit over the head and grabbed like that night.

Kuroko can't help thinking about Akashi regardless, it's enough so that Kagami suggests visiting him—yes Kagami, believe it or not. So Kuroko eventually agrees after finding out which psychiatric care unit the smaller redhead was moved to. It's in Kyoto, transported closer to home by request of his grandparents, so it's on a weekend that he goes down there, Kagami and Aomine in tow.

The place is smaller than they'd thought, looking like a regular clinic averse to a hospital for the mentally ill. Kuroko had phoned ahead of time to alert the facility of his visit and they welcome him with a smile before the three are lead down a hall to a door. It looks like a normal door, almost, except for the large plexiglas window to see inside.

The redhead sits in a chair next to a window, simply looking out and dressed in plain light green scrubs with socks. His hair looks flat and skin slightly paler than they remembered, but they can see its' their ex-captain. The nurse opens the door with a smile, announcing their arrival, "Akashi-san, you have guests."

Dichromatic eyes look in their direction and widen marginally in surprise at who it is; a person who he most definitely had never expected to visit him. Kuroko watches the surprise and pain flicker before a grim smile settles on thin lips, "Daiki, Kagami-kun, _Tetsuya_. What a surprise, it's been awhile."

"It has, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replies with a look to both Aomine and Kagami. They nod, standing in place by the door, now inside the room, as Kuroko moves to sit across from the small redhead on the bed. It's silent and tense but Akashi makes no indication of moving, so Kagami shuffles on feet before saying he would go wait outside for him to finish. Aomine agrees with the notion, knowing that there were cameras in the room anyway, should something go wrong.

Kuroko simply glances and nods, before turning his attention back to Akashi. He briefly bites his lip before sighing. He was here, but now what was he to say?

"Tetsuya," Akashi speaks before he can think of anything, and he looks into mismatched eyes, watching the emotions and slight flickers in facial expression. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya," Kuroko nods, watching as the redhead moves to stand, walking over to him, and dropping to his knees in front of the bluenette. Kuroko reaches out and places a hand on red locks with a miniscule smile. It's rather out of character of the redhead, but being locked away, charged as mentally unstable, probably changed him in a way too.

The redhead laid his head in Kuroko's lap, face tilted sideways as he sighed, "I'm sorry. I love you." And Kuroko wasn't stupid. He'd known all along. Had known that Akashi had never intentionally tried to hurt him, but the redhead hadn't seemed to be able to grasp the concept of affection at the time; had twisted it to hatred upon losing. Something long ingrained in his brain as absolute and nothing else mattering.

Kuroko combed his fingers through Akashi's hair for an hour in silence before a nurse arrived claiming that it was time for Akashi's appointments. The redhead had stood obediently, Kuroko calmly reaching for him. When he'd also stood, he leaned over, pressed a soft, quick kiss to his lips, before pulling away.

"Goodbye, Akashi-kun," he murmured, walking ahead of the surprised redhead before going in the opposite direction the nurse lead Akashi. They can both feel it, the air of finality as they part ways; Akashi unsure if he'll ever get out of there and Kuroko leaving him and his past behind for good.

**X.x.x.x.X**

In hindsight, Kuroko should have probably known it was coming; that it was bound to happen. All the signs were there from the beginning. However no one ever expects these things to happen to them, things that one can only imagine happening to someone on a television drama or hear about through the news to some unknown person that's just _not them_. But Kuroko understands first hand that these things really do happen in real life, and can happen to anyone no matter how unexpected.

To be realistic, even if he'd known beforehand it could happen, there'd have been no way to prevent it. Because really, who would have believed him if he'd told someone before the incident actually occurred? He'd had no serious _proof_. Either way, his life changed that day.

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Lord, it's over. I apologize for this taking so long. College classes bit me in the ass and I had some issues working out how I wanted this final chapter to go._

_So I left the ending semi-happy and open. I won't write a continuation, I don't think, or rather probably not, but the possibility is there. Akashi gets out of the nut hut and… chaos ensues? No probably not. I'm still shocked such a dark fic popped out of me in the first place._

_Thank you all for sticking with me through all this!_


End file.
